Reno's Last Order
by IYnCloudsgrl7
Summary: Reno and Axel are just too much alike to say he's NOT his 'other' but how did he BECOME his other? I'm just fooling around here... Bad at summaries too . Language
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters of Squaresoft, I think you all know this.

**Author's Note (AN): **I like Axel, and I like Reno…and I thought that Reno would make a good 'other' for Axel. But I wondered how Reno would have become Axel…so I'm trying to figure that out by writing randomly…; Please don't be upset if it doesn't get finished…but I'mma try my best! Q(OwO) Well...if you guys like it. I hope you do! ;A; I'm kinda having fun with this one! Reno's an awesome character XD

**CHAPTER ONE**

Reno propped his feet up on the coffee table and clicked on the TV just as Rude stepped in.

"New orders from Tseng." he said.

"Aw, shit man, I just got comfortable!" Reno whined popping a beer can open. "Tell Elena to do it." he said taking a sip.

Rude peered over the rim of his sunglasses, "Elena's still working on the _last_ assignment we were given."

"Oh yeah." he flipped to a different channel and grinned, "The one in the mountains."

-Elsewhere-

Elena shivered and rubbed her arms looking around her at the surrounding two feet of snow. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

-

"But Tseng said this one's important." Rude said. Reno just flipped to a different channel and re-sipped his drink, "He has received documents from Restricted Personnel, and wants us to investigate illegal experimentation going on in a place called Hallow Bastion."

"Illegal experimentation, huh?" Reno said not sounding the least bit interested, "Like on what?"

"That's what our job is. To find out." Rude said.

Reno clicked off the TV, chugged his beer, then threw the can on the floor with the rest of their usual garbage, "Well, let's go then." he said getting up with a sigh.

-

They arrived at SHINRA HQ, where they were greeted by Cougar, a 2nd ranking commander. He eyeballed them, then snorted, "I'm surprised you managed to get your lazy-ass up!" he snapped at Reno, "Where's Elena?"

"…she's busy." Reno responded scratching his nose.

Cougar narrowed his eyes, then reached in his coat pocket and carefully pulled out an envelope, "These are your orders. Tseng wants your report by Monday."

"Righty-O!" Reno said snatching the envelope from the commander and shredding it open. Rude peaked over his shoulder at the letter. He whispered the words to himself, but froze at one in particular. Reno had been glancing at him annoyed through the side of his eye, "It's Xehanort." he said aiding his friend, then looked at Cougar, "Who is this guy?"

The commander shrugged, "Hell if I know. Apparently works for a scientist named Ansem." he crossed his arms, "But you're to follow me to meet the client. Some weird-looking messenger from 'the King'"

"The King?" Reno and Rude asked in unison.

"Just follow me!" Cougar growled starting to walk off without waiting.

"No need to be pissy." Reno said.

"What was that?" Cougar had stopped and craned his neck to glare at them over his shoulder.

"I said 'You're a sissy.'" he turned to Rude chuckling, "Or was it 'Look at Miss Prissy'? I can never remember these things!"

"Very funny." the captain snapped, then looked back ahead of him and turned walking into stomping. Rude and Reno followed, quite amused.

>End of Chapter One 

So what did you guys think? Thoughts? Comments? ;;


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I know Reno doesn't use a gun, but I decided to give him one. This chapter was fun to write XD A lot of what he does is something I would do! XD Oh, I appreciate the comments! Thank you guys! hugs

**CHAPTER TWO**

Cougar took them to the elevator and stepped inside. Reno and Rude stepped in after him. He pressed the button to get to eleventh floor. The door slowly closed and the floor began to move. Reno grinned and leaned over to the buttons and slid his finger from the second floor to the tenth floor. Lighting up all of the nine buttons.

The commander glared at him.

"Whaaaaaat?" he said not even trying to hide his pleasure.

At each floor the elevator stopped and the door slid open. Passer-by's would stop to see who was getting off, only to see Reno waving and saying "Hey, how's it goin'?" Rude would simply shrug at the confused people and smile. Cougar's temple was practically visible through his helmet.

When they _finally _reached the eleventh floor, the commander stormed off pointing to a door and continued on mumbling to himself. Rude led them to the door and opened it up, then the two partners stepped inside.

Tseng sat at his desk with his index finger massaging his temple, "You guys took your-"

"OH THANK HEAVENS!" a tall, goofy-looking cow popped in front of their visitors wearing a straw hat with a flower propped on it. "I WASN'T SURE YOU'D MAKE IT!" she cried grabbing their hands and shaking them vigorously.

"Ah…" Reno looked at Tseng with a wondering expression.

"This is Clarabell." Tseng said motioning towards the captor of their hands, "She was sent by the King to aid you in getting to Hallow Bastion, and further explain the details of the mission…by the way…" he looked over their shoulders, "Where's Elena?"

Reno and Rude glanced at each other, then back at Tseng, "Um…Well, we better be off now!" Reno said smiling, and gripped Carabell's hand harder than she had and pulled her out of the door. Rude shrugged and followed, closing the door behind him. Tseng leaned back and shook his head.

"…Poor Elena's probably freezing in those mountains."

"My, my boys! In a hurry are we?" Clarabell said happily, "Well, that's good! It'll be a lot better if I explain things on the ship while we're on the way there. You know, my brother once helped Chip and Dale tend to the ship, only the ship was a lot less complex back then. But man, oh man would he have stories when he would come home…" the cow began to ramble on as they made their way back to the elevator to the bottom floor.

"What the hell is this cow talking about?" Reno whispered to Rude, who shook his head and shrugged in response.

They followed their client out of the elevator on the second floor and to the train where they were taken to the new airport that had been made only a year after the meteor incident. Clarabell talked non-stop the whole way. The two wondered when she'd shut up, when her speech was interrupted by the scurrying of tiny feet. Two little chipmunks dressed in aprons ran up to the three.

Reno looked down and pulled out a gun, "Fucking rats." he said and shot. The bullet missed the one as it jumped into the air and the two scurried in circles in a panic.

"Woah, woah, WOAH! What're you shooting at?" it snapped still running.

"Oh my HEAVENS!" Clarabell ran in front of them extending her rubbery arms out and blockading the chipmunks from Reno and Rude, "DON'T SHOOT!"

Reno glanced at Rude, and back at the chipmunks, then shrugged and sheathed his gun. "Explain what rats have to do with this."

"We're not rats!" The smarter-looking one shouted crossing his tiny arms.

"We're chipmunks!" the other added running into his suddenly halted partner.

"And we're going to be the pilots of your ride, so you better treat us with a little more respect!" the first added.

"Pilots?" Reno and Rude said in unison.

"I'm Chip!" said the first.

"And I'm Dale!" said the other.

Clarabell clapped her hooves together, "Oh I can't wait to show you our ride! I designed it myself!" she said overly excited.

Dale pulled out a little switch and pushed a few buttons. Behind them a bright pink thing like a cardboard box with fire engines sticking out of the back and cube-like wings sprouted out of the sides. It wobbled a little, then propped itself on the ground behind the chipmunks.

Reno and Rude cocked their eyebrows, "Are you kidding?" Reno asked. The two took a closer look, spotting flowers decorating the sides, surrounded by the pink. "Why don't we take our bikes?" he said motioning behind him where a warehouse stood opened and a line of motorcycles were lined up inside.

"Oh dear heavens, we can't reach there on foot." Clarabell chuckled. Then turned around and began walking to the ship.

"Well if it's air we need, there are plenty of airships." he pointed to ships coming and going on different airway tracks.

"Those ships couldn't possibly reach our destination!" she laughed opening the door. Chip and Dale jumped inside.

"…Submarines?…We have those!" Rude nodded behind Reno.

"Well, hop aboard gentlemen!" Clarabell said ignoring their remark and welcoming them onto the pink ship. The two hesitated, then stepped inside, feeling rather queer.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you for the feedback! I'm not very good at battle scenes ; But I hope you guys like this chapter ;

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The two Turks took their seats and looked around at the flashing buttons and lights in awe.

"This some kind of space ship?" Reno asked.

"No you big buffoon!" Dale snapped.

"It's a Gummy ship!" Chip added hopping on buttons that had been spread across a panel in front of him.

"I suggest you buckle in!" Dale said jumping on his own set of buttons.

Reno and Rude laughed, "We're not three!"

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Chip grinned and slammed his tiny paw on one final red button and the ship shot up into the air. Reno and Rude were flown out of their seats. Clarabell had securely strapped herself in and looked back at them in shock.

"Oh my!" she said covering her large mouth with her hoof.

Reno was unfortunate to hit the wall first, Rude slammed on top of him, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. He struggled under his partner's weight until Rude realized what it was that squirmed beneath him, then grabbed a seat and pulled himself away from the breathless red head.

The two managed to get to their seats and threw their safety belts on. Rude noticed the chipmunks chuckling to themselves and nudged Reno who glared up at them, "Stupid rats!" he muttered.

When the gummy ship had finally reached it's destination, Clarabell awoke from a gentle slumber and stretched, then helped herself to being the first to exit the ship. She stood outside and looked back at the door, "Come gentleman. We haven't got all day!" she said smiling.

Out staggered Reno, followed by a very pale Rude. They swayed on the two steps. Reno even lost his footing and tumbled to the ground, his face covered in sweat.

"We're gonna stay aboard!" Chip chirped from the door's frame saluting Clarabell.

"Uh-huh!" Dale said…then looked at the fallen turk and started chuckling.

"…I hate….urp….flying…" Reno snapped holding back his breakfast.

After recovering, Clarabell led them through what seemed like a deserted town.

"Hey…where are all the people around here? No chicks or anything." Reno asked half-sulking.

Rude spoke up, "According to the report. Most of the civilians of this town have fled, on the account of something called a-"

"HEARTLESS! KUPO!"

"Yes, a heartless…..'kupo'?" The three turned around as a plump moogle came zooming past them. It's little bat wings beating up a storm.

"Heartless! Heartless! Heartless! Help! Kupo!" The moogle was in such a panic it flew straight into the wall of a building and plummeted to the ground.

"Oh the poor dear!" Clarabell rushed over to it and lifted it from the ground.

Reno pulled out his rod and poked it, "Is it alive?"

"Yes. Thank heavens, the poor thing just needs rest. It was scared to death!"

Rude nudged Reno who looked up at him and noticed he was pointing. He followed his partners stretched out arm towards a strange creature not too far from where they stood. It twitched and watched them from it's glowing eyes. Six more exact duplicates fused up from the ground, twitching.

"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands. Eh, partner?" Reno asked grinning. Rude nodded in agreement.

The heartless charged. Clawing at the two Turks. Rude occupied himself with a small group, while Reno pinned one to the ground with his rod. A shadow formed behind him and pounced at his back. He pulled out his gun with his free hand and placed the top of the barrel on his shoulder.

"Get off my back!" he said, and fired. The shadow disintegrated and faded away. He stumbled a little as the shadow he had pinned fused into the ground. Reno stared confused, then hopped to his feet and began scanning the ground for any signs of movement. The shadow was quick. It flew from the ground and scraped it's sharp claws across his back. Reno was thrown forward.

Rude then appeared and socked the heartless straight into a building, exploding to darkness on impact. Then the tall Turk helped his partner up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Reno said gently pulling away from Rude and dusting himself off. More of the shadows scurried around them, twisting their dark claws and twitching their jagged limbs. They had blocked any and all exit from their prey.

The two readied themselves for another round when a massive ninja star flew out of nowhere, cutting the shadows to ribbons. A small, slender girl leapt down from the top of a roof and caught her star mid-flight.

"Hiya boys!" she saluted cheerfully.

Reno and Rude glanced at each other confused. "Who's this broad?" Reno asked.

"Ugh! How rude!" she said stamping her foot and squeezing her hips.

"Reno, it's Yuffie! Don't you remember her?" another female approached them. She stepped out from behind the shadow of a building with long, dark hair that flowed with every small gust of wind.

"Oh! Hey Tifa!" Reno said, "What're you doing here?"

Tifa looked at Rude, then back at Reno, "I could ask you the same question." she said, unaware that a pool of darkness was beginning to waver on the ground behind her. Reno spotted the soon-to-be visitor.

"Tifa! Look out!" he shouted rushing toward her. But he didn't get very far before the shadow leapt from the ground, it's claws thrust forward. Tifa had sensed it and balled her hand. The creature slammed back into the ground and faded away. It's killer was grinning.

"You were saying?" she asked tilting her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for all the feedback Hope you guys like this chapter**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The group found their way inside of a building, after letting the moogle on his way,where a blonde, middle-aged man sat at a computer. He craned his neck to get a good look at his visitors, then spun the chair around and puffed on his cigarette glaring at them.

"Where the fuck have you been! You're fucking late! I have half the fucking mind to break your fucking necks!" he snapped biting into his butt.

"Well! Someone's feeling grumpy today!" Reno said hardly phased by the blonde's attack. Rude nodded.

"What do you fucking know! I sat here all fucking day waiting for your sorry-asses to show up!"

"Wow…didn't know I had a wife." Reno smiled.

The blonde's forehead wrinkled and he slammed his fist into the wall next to him, "If you two weren't recommended, I'd-"

"That's enough, Cid!" A new voice snapped. From the other side of the room a dark-haired guy appeared. A scar ran across his face, "They're here to help." Cid snorted then got back to work on his computer, muttering to himself.

"Don't mind Cid." a gentle-sounding girl appeared. She wore a pink dress, and her hair was a light brown that had been tied back into a long, delicate braid supported by a pink bow.

Reno crossed his arms, "Alright. I think it's getting just a bit too crowded here now. Plenty of reunions going on, I'll give ya that!" he glanced at Yuffie, Tifa, Arieth and Cid. Then at the dark-haired stranger in the corner, "But who's that?"

"Oh that's Squall!" said Yuffie happily.

"The name's Leon." he corrected her.

"Right. Squall." Reno said lifting his head and staring at the ceiling with a coy grin.

"Leon."

"Okay, Squall."

"Leon!"

"Gotcha….Squall." Reno couldn't help it and chuckled a little.

Leon clenched his fists. But before adding to the argument, Rude placed his big hand on Leon's shoulder, "I've seen him keep at this for a few hours before the _other_ man got tired and gave up. Trust me. You won't win against _this_ one." he said motioning towards Reno who looked as if he had just been complimented.

"On to business." Tifa urged taking a seat at a round, wooden table. Clarabell sat beside her. Reno and Rude took their seats across from her, followed by Arieth. Yuffie sat Indian-style on the floor fiddling with her star, and Squall…er…_Leon_ leaned against the wall staring at the floor.

"We need someone to go inside of Ansem's lab and find out what kind of experiments are going on." said Arieth. "As soon as they started, more and more heartless have been appearing in town." she tapped her fingers together gently.

"Why not just have Squall and ninja girl go in?" Reno asked getting a glare from Leon in the corner, "They seem strong enough."

"Damn right! But-" Yuffie started.

"But they have business to attend to elsewhere." Interrupted Tifa.

"Got a letter from the king!" Yuffie added joyfully tossing her star up and catching it.

"What about this king?" Rude asked.

"We don't know much about him, sorry." said Tifa.

"Well, you've handled a number of battles yourself, Tifa. Why can't you do it?" Reno asked.

"I can't, because…ah…" she turned her attention to the wall then dropped to the table, "…I'm looking for someone."

"Spiky boy ran off on ya again, didn't he?" Reno asked. Tifa looked up and glared dangerously at him. The red-head backed down, "All right! All right! Sheesh." He loosened up, then rested his chin on his hands, "Anyway…you just want us to find what the old kook's up to and stop it…that right?"

"Basically." said Leon.

Reno stood up and sighed, "Sounds easy enough!" Rude got up and followed Reno to the door.

"Wait!" said Arieth desperately, she walked over to them and placed her hands on Reno's shoulders looking him straight in the eyes, "Don't let them catch you."

Reno grinned widely, "Psh! I'd like to see them _try_." He nudged Rude, then saluted all of the others, "No worries! I got this thing all wrapped up!"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I love writing about Reno and Rude! They're such entertaining characters! Especially when it comes to their personalities. Anyways, this chapters a little bit of a filler…until I can come up with some batter ideas. I hope you like it though. I really do appreciate all the feedback you guys have been giving me! I just hope I can finish this story.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It didn't take too long before the Turks were in the Bailey overlooking the Hallow Bastion castle.

"Well, would'jya look't that." Reno said checking out the scenery.

"That's where the experimentations have been going on." Rude said from behind him.

Reno leaned up against a pillar, "I could use a smoke before we move on." he said pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one then put it in his mouth, then glanced up at his partner and extended out the box causing one cigarette to slide out a bit, "Want one?"

Rude looked at it disgustingly, "You know I don't touch those."

Reno shrugged and shook the extended cigarette back into the box, "More for me." he took a drag on his, then looked back out at the scenery. Then went to slide the box back into his pocket when there was a flash of yellow and it was swiped right from his hand. The two jumped, "What the hell was that?"

"What is it?" said an unknown female voice.

"Is it treasure?" asked another.

"Eww it stinks!" whined a third.

"Who's there and why'd you take my smokes. Maaan! That just ain't right!" said Reno.

"Oh! Shh! I think he's on to us!" said the second voice.

It went silent. Rude and Reno pulled out their weapons and looked around them. Finally Reno got fed up, "Man! Give me my ciggs back!" he shouted.

"Do you have treasure?" asked the first mysterious voice.

Reno looked at Rude, then stared back at an empty space in the wall, "Treasure?"

"Yeah! You know, like jewels, spheres, gold, munny!" said the third voice playfully.

Reno patted his pockets, he was flat-out broke. Then he looked up at Rude hopefully. Rude shook his head.

"Aww, they're broke." said the third voice sadly.

"Should we just give this junk back to him?" said the second voice.

Reno slapped his forehead, "Man! Just show yourselves! Why don't we settle this in a match!"

"Hmm…he wants to fight." said the first voice.

"Ooooh! Hostile!" taunted the third voice.

"All right girls, I think we've played with them enough…for now." giggled the second voice.

Suddenly, three tiny faerie-type girls appeared before them. They looked like regular women, only…tiny, and floating. Reno and Rude stepped back in shock.

"Oh look! He's scared!" said the yellow-haired faerie. She had been the third voice.

The middle faerie had short, dirty-blonde hair but with a very long hair extension. "Hey! You think this one's you're type?" she said elbowing the last next to her. Her voice had been the second voice.

"Definitely not." said the last. She had short, silver hair and red eyes.

"Pixies?" Reno asked ignoring them.

"Nope!" said the blonde.

"We're treasure hunters!" said the middle proudly.

The blond chucked the pack of cigarettes back at him, "We're only interested in _valuable_ things." she chuckled.

"Hey! I paid 50 gil for these!" said Reno putting the box in his pocket, "More to the point. Where'd you three come from?"

"Oh, nowhere!" smiled the blonde.

"It's not important." said the silver-haired one.

"Well I guess we'll be going on our way!" winked the dirty-blonde.

"Wait!" Reno grabbed the blonde-haired one's long, yellow scarf.

"Hey!" she whined.

"Do you guys know anything that's going on in the castle?" he asked.

"The castle?" asked the dirty-blonde.

"We don't give anything for free." said the silver-haired.

The blonde tugged her scarf free and stuck her tongue out at Reno, "That's right!"

"Wait! I may have something!" Reno said reaching into his pocket. It took a minute of rummaging to find what he wanted. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper, then handed it to the dirty-blonde. She opened it with her tiny hands, examined it, then folded it back up and huddled together with the other two. The three whispered for a few minutes before turning back to Reno.

"Ok. But I'll only give you this much…Ansem keeps all of his experimental progress locked up in his computer system. Hack that, and you'll get all the information you would ever need."

Reno slouched a bit, "Easier said than done, eh? Where can I find this computer? And what if there's a password?"

"Sorry, but that's all you get! You'll have to figure out the rest on your own!" she said, then disappeared in a burst of lights.

"I'm sure you can figure out." said the silver-haired one unenthusiastically, then disappeared.

The blonde giggled, then disappeared.

After a minute, Rude asked, "What did you give them?"

Reno looked at him grinning and shrugged, "It's not important." he turned toward the staircase that led down further into the Bailey, "Let's go find us a computer system."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

They arrived near the entrance where they hid behind a cement railing that looked over a doorway.

"Looks like it's clear." whispered Reno.

"What're you two up to?" said a voice from behind them.

The two spun around to find they were being watched by a blonde haired man who Reno immediately recognized, "Spiky boy!"

The man cocked en eyebrow.

"Oh…I mean Cloud." Reno grinned.

"I see you haven't changed much." Cloud said without expression.

"I'll just take that as a good thing."

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Well we were just…uh…checking this place out."

"We have business here." said Rude.

"Have you seen Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth? Ain't he supposed to be dead?" Reno asked.

"I can never die!" a voice boomed from above them. The three spun around to see the long, silver-haired demon floating roughly fifteen feet from the ground behind them. He gently floated down to the ground and held out his long masamune.

"Sephiroth!" shouted Cloud immediately pulling out his buster sword.

"Holy shit!" Reno said jumping to his feet.

Rude grabbed the bottom of Reno's shirt and pulled him back to the ground, "Not something you want to be a part of."

"Well I _know_ that! I was going to get the hell out of…er…I mean…you're right! Cloud can handle him on his own."

Rude cocked his eyebrow.

Cloud charged after Sephiroth, and the two collided swords. Sparks flowed from them like shooting stars. The two separated and circled each other like two giant cats, then clashed again and again. Reno and Rude sat back watching silently.

"I've got fifty on Sephiroth." said Rude.

"Aww no fair…I always suck at cock fights." Reno mumbled watching the two, then looked behind him at the door into Hollow Bastion and crawled towards the steps down to it, "We might as well be on our way, eh Partner?" Rude shrugged and followed, leaving Cloud and Sephiroth to duel it out alone.

Inside the halls were dark, and silent. A bit unnerving for two sneaking in. They rounded a turn when they came across a blonde-haired guy roughly 18, leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed, listening to his headset.

The guy was tapping his feet and singing "…just a city BOY…born and raised in _south _DetrOOOIIit…he took the midnight train goin' aaaannnnyyyywwwwhhhheeeerrreeee…"

Reno leaned over to Rude grinning, "This guy looks too easy…" Quietly, he snuck over to the unsuspecting guard and clubbed him across the head, knocking him unconscious. "Not a whole lot of staff they have here. Where the hell is everyone?"

Rude looked down at the unconscious guy, "He also seems very young. It makes me all the more curious on who or _what_ is holding the experi-hey! What are you doing?"

Reno had began to check the guard's pockets, "Man! He doesn't have any smokes…but geez! Look't this!" he handed his partner a pile of folded papers.

Rude skimmed them for a moment, then looked back at Reno, "They're reminder notes, 'Don't forget to lock up the specimens', 'Feed monkeys', 'Gather ammunition for Braig's guns.' 'Gather Even's notes'"

"Heh…sounds like this is their little errand-boy." Reno said, "Well, at least we have some names…go through the rest and see what other names you can gather up. I'll see if he has anything else…" Rude peered at him from above his sunglasses, "…useful." Reno added.

"Demy? Get the hell in here!" an unknown voice called from further down the hall.

Reno and Rude froze…they couldn't have their cover blown so soon. So they did what any other self-respecting Turk would do…ran like hell the opposite way. Reno skidded to a stop, "Shit! We can't just leave him there! They'll have all sorts of security out looking for intruders!"

But Rude was one step ahead of him, he bounded back and lifted the unconscious guard up onto his massive shoulders, then hurried down the hall with Reno tagging behind, watching their back every so often to make sure that the unknown voice hadn't come into view.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

They had taken refuge in a storage room, filled with boxes. Rude had decided to check out the contents while Reno kept watch on the young guard. After a few seconds he got bored and leaned up against a box, then pulled out a cigarette.

"You know we're under cover, right?" Rude said still going through the boxes. "They might find us if the smoke leaks out."

Reno held his smoke in front of him and sighed before dropping it and stepping on it, "Yeah, yeah…"

"Think I found more documents on this Ansem person. Check it out." Rude motioned to Reno who walked over to him.

"Hmm…what's this about 'extracting the heart' ugh…this guy is into some freaky shit."

"Look here, it says that he's already collected most of his guinea pigs. And on this page it shows some of the things that happened to the failed attempts."

"Eww…How about we just grab this stuff and get the hell out of here? What do ya say, partner?"

"…?" Rude peered passed Reno with a look of confusion.

"What is it?"

"He's gone."

"Wh-…oh!" Reno had turned around and noticed the spot in which they had set the unconscious, young guard, was empty. "…shit."

A small click sounded from the doors lock, instantly telling the Turks they were trapped.

"Uh…um…I'm really s-sorry about this. I just don't want to get in trouble." said the guard from the other side of the door.

Reno tried to say something, but the sound of receding footsteps stopped him, "Just wonderful." he said dryly., then kicked the door and looked at Rude, "What do you think? Got any of them flashy explosives on ya?"

Rude shook his head, "Sorry partner, not this time."

Reno sighed.

A speaker came on in the corner of the ceiling, "Well, well, looks like we have ourselves some intruders. It's about time that stupid mouse sent someone for us to play with. I was getting bored. Though I half-expected it to be that Leon fellow in town."

Reno leaned over to Rude and whispered, "This dude sounds gay."

"I can hear you." the voice said, irritated.

"Who cares?" said Reno, "Rude, just do your thing."

Rude nodded and braced himself, then charged towards the door, slamming his massive body into it, but the door still did not budge. He looked at Reno a bit shocked.

"Hmph, you must be losing you're touch. I guess you have been rather lazy as of late, huh?"

Rude glared a little, Reno was the last person to talk about being lazy.

"Oh forgive my incredible doors. They're made of steel as well as hardwood coating for decoration, Elaeus's touch."

Reno glared at the speaker, then back at his partner, "kuh! Can't we do anything?"

"I'd rather you think quickly, I decided to shorten your stay. As we speak, the room is filling up with cyanide gas. Very deadly as I'm aware." said the voice.

"Wait…you have cyanide gas pipes leading to your _storage? _Isn't that just a little…well…stupid?" asked Reno.

"…"

"I mean think about it…if one of your workers comes in here and they accidentally trip the alarm, they're screwed, right?"

"…"

"And what if that worker happens to be you looking for a file or something? I mean, you couldn't just-"

"SHUT UP!" his voice seemed to drift in a different direction, "Increase the flow!"

"Good work, Reno. You've made him mad."

"Aww come on, don't be soar. This queer's just gotta learn to take a chill pill now and then and stop killing off his workers. Don't you agree?"

The gas blasted from the walls, and Reno and Rude began to cough and stagger.

"This it…partner?"

"Let's hope…not…."

The two collapsed and were still.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Reno slowly peaked open his eyes, his surroundings were a white blur, and his body felt stiff.

"uuuugh….I think I can taste purple…." he moaned, his voice groggy.

"Ah! So you're finally awake." it was the voice from the storage room. Only this time the man wasn't hiding. He sat by a desk, it's surface littered with papers that had been filled with scribbles. His hair was silver and his figure slender. He wore a white lab coat, buttoned up and extremely clean. The man looked over to Reno, who was strapped to a table, "And you have so quickly gained your ability to speak again." he smiled.

"You're a very twisted man….trust me…I've seen a lot of twisted men….but you…you…t-take the caaaaa" Reno's head bobbed and dropped, "Uuuuugh……my head's so fuckin' heavy……"

The man got up, grinning, "Yes, you've been doused with morpheme…which is why I was so shocked you could even speak, and the fact that you're even still in the right state of the dosage we put in. You're friend, however, wasn't so lucky."

Reno's head bolted up, "….R-Rude…..what'd you…do……?" his vision blurred a little, his eyelids flickered and his head dropped again, "…what'd you do to him?" he finished, barely audible.

"We simply began the first step of our procedure. I can't wait to find out if his heart is worthy! Ku ku ku ku…"

"Ex….Experiments….? Wait a minute….w-what about the….the cyanide…?"

The man's eyes shifted, "Er…yeah…I'd rather not get into that." he tossed an evil glare over at the young guard from before, Demy, who shied away into the corner, dropping his head a little. The man's lip curled, "INSTEAD OF BEING USELESS, GO BACK TO YOUR POST!" he snapped.

Demy stiffened, then bolted out the door screaming a quick, "Yes! Yes, Sir!".

The man turned back to Reno, smiling, "Honestly, workers these days are so worthless." he reached into his lab coat and pulled out two things, Reno's smokes, and what looked like a walkie-talkie. Reno twitched at the site of his cigarettes…he could really use one right about now. The man pushed the button on one of the devices, "Laumair, bring in his…._friends_." he said, then pocketed the device. Then he eyed the pack of cigarettes, and looked at Reno, "So you smoke these things? Honestly…." he grinned walking over to a burner, "They're so bad for your health…" he turned the burner's nozzle on high, then set the pack aflame.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Reno snapped, fighting the morpheme. But he froze in shock as a light-brown-haired man wheeled in not only Rude, but Elena as well. "B….But why?….How!?"

"Aah, so I was right in assuming that you knew her. The poor dear was seemed so angry as she stormed the streets of the town. She was shouting something about snow and what-not. But one of our…_new_ members found her and brought her to me shortly after we caught you. Figured you might be interested, since you three are all uniformed the same."

"You sick, twisted…FREAK! She has n-nothing…to do…with…..ugh….this…"

"Calm down, my soon-to-be experiment. I'd rather you not get all fired up _before_ the show. After all you'll be witnessing your friend's going first. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"ugh…uuugggh…." Elena slowly moved, then peaked open her eyes. She gently lifted her head and looked around the room, a bit shaky. But as soon as her eyes landed on Reno, they set ablaze, and her body began to fight the straps that bound her to the moving table. Laumair jumped back in surprise. "RENO YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Elena…might we discuss this…another time?" He looked at the silver-haired man, "I…j-just don't understand it……she's…normally n-not so angry….such a sweet little…angel….who loves to follow orders….just…let her go…" slowly, the morpheme was beginning to wear off.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

"Ah…so she managed to fight the morpheme as well. Hmm…" the man thought a moment. Then snapped his fingers.

Behind him, an orb of darkness appeared and twisted into a large portal. Out of it stepped a large hooded figure, who's face was completely hidden and his large arms were propped up behind his back.

"Number three, take the lady to one of the cells…I've decided to wait a little while longer on her."

"Mmm…yes sir. Of course." The figured walked over to Elena. Laumair had a hard time keeping his calm as the table was taken from him. He flicked his hair and crossed his arms, then turned away from all the others trying to hide his sweat-covered face.

"W-What? What's going on!?" Elena asked staring at the figure.

"Relax." the figure said, then raised his large arm and struck her across the face, knocking her out.

"HEY!" shouted Reno, "Striking a lady! What kind of man are you!? You never hit a lady! Where's your pride….man…"

The figure turned to him and said nothing. But a cold, empty feeling rushed inside of Reno, and he shut up, staring. The stranger with Elena then walked back into the portal, which swiveled then dispersed as they disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The silver-haired man clapped his hands together, "Back to business shall we?"

"I don't get it…w-what are you planning to do, Ansem?"

"Ansem?! No no NO! I am not Ansem! Ansem is a FOOL! An incompetent, frightened little fool not willing to finish this amazing research just because of some petty little theory he gained. But NO! I am not that miscreant! I am better! I am smarter! I am Xehanort! KU KU KU KU KU!"

"A little conceded…eh?"

The man stomped over to Reno and stuck his face within' an inch of his captive's, then smiled, "Such a cheeky boy. For that, I shall let your friend go first! You get to watch." he moved away from Reno then ordered Laumair to join him. "The extractor."

"Of course, sir." Laumair reached up on a nearby shelf and pulled down a small device with a pointed top and a strange symbol on it that looked to be two symbols merged in one. Half of the dark symbol that had been on the creatures Reno had seen in townAnd the other half was half of a silver symbol similar to the other, but longer. Laumair walked over to Rude and aimed the top of the device at Rude's chest., then pulled back a small switch that was located on the device's side. A black ray shot into his chest and squirmed. Rude's eye's shot open, and he screamed out in pain.

"NO! WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" Reno shouted, struggling against the straps.

The black ray thickened in density, it looped up and twisted, then pulled out of it's victim's chest bringing with it a glowing heart. As soon as the heart was fully out of his chest, the darkness wrapped around it and swallowed it. Rude's eyes darkened, and his body went limp.

The room was quiet with anticipation.

Rude's body jolted, then shattered in hundreds of orbs of light that sparkled and disappeared.

"USE IT! HURRY!" Xehanort shouted to Laumair who popped open a small compartment on the device and pressed a button that had been inside. From the device, white orbs of all sizes shot out in every direction then froze. Hovering near the door in the air was a large heartless. "The heartless…where's the nobodie?"

Laumair noticed something small poking up out of the ground, "Is that it, sir?" Xehanort looked over at the object, which was a small silver spike sticking up out of the ground.

"Heh…his heart wasn't strong enough…just as I expected." He turned to Reno, "You're friend's heart was pathetic."

Reno clenched his teeth. The orbs faded and behind Xehanort the small spike flew up into the air, into a thin, whip-like weapon. Soon followed by a second. The whips wavered for a second, then stiffened and began frantically swinging ahead towards Laumair who jumped back, "Sir! Please stop it!"

Tiny violet diamonds shop out of nowhere at the nobodie, and from a darkened portal like before, another cloaked figure stepped out, "Dude, totally not cool. Attacking your master." The whips withdrew, then from the ground popped up a strange nobodie with a large upper body.

"Xigbar, enough." Xehanort said, watching the nobodie waver in it's spot a little, "Well, well…he may have been weak, but his nobodie is a species I've never laid eyes on before. This will prove interesting research for a little while. Xigbar!"

"'Sup?"

"Teach it who it's masters are, but don't kill it. Laumair, you take care of our _other_ guest."

"Yes sir, but one thing. Should I just let the shadow go?" he asked motioning towards the crazed shadow that had become disoriented from the orbs.

"Sure, whatever, it's of no use to us."

Xigbar closed in on the newly born nobody, while Laumair brought the machine over to Reno.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Reno retorted, but he was completely helpless to stop it. The black ray slowly began to burrow inside of his chest. He felt a flash of cold rush through his body, as if his blood had slowly begun to turn to ice. He felt the marks from the side of his face slither under his eyes as his goggles shattered and fell to the floor.

"Finally! Another worthy one!" Reno heard Xehanort say just as his eyes began to lose focus. He began to remember things from his past. Walking through a beautiful flower patch in a broken-down church, fighting against spiky boy and his friends, getting drunk at the Turks bar with his best bud Rude. Then his vision became dark and his head dropped.

Xehanort and Laumair watched as Reno collapsed on the table, a flash of light burst from his body, enveloping everything in white. When the light began to fade and their eyes began to re-adjust, they noticed the man on the table was no longer the Turk they had brought in, but a similar man with longer flowing red hair, and dark blue marks under his eyes. This new man slowly rose his head with a devilish look and grinned.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Xehanort's face twisted with pleasure. He balled his fists then threw his head back laughing maniacally. His laugh seemed to reach outside of Hallow Bastion where Leon and the others looked up for a moment. Sadness filled the room as they looked at each other, knowing that they had just condemned two men to the darkness…

* * *

Well, hope you guysliked the story. Although it did give birth to my favorite character, I still feel this was a sad ending XD Thank you guys for your wonderful comments! 


End file.
